Reverse
by Troublesome Dragon
Summary: Judai's hate for all things white becomes a bit of an inconvenience during the ceremony.


Reverse

Both stood outside the main entrance of the wedding chapel, not looking particularly thrilled to be there. Sporting a black tuxedo because apparently his usual garb was not acceptable, he fidgeted with

the red bow tie. Asuka did not fair much better wearing a plain white sleeveless dress which attempted to strangle her form with its form fitting manner. The elegant swirling pattern did nothing to

diminish her sense of entrapment.

"Your brother really when all out didn't he?" Judai mused wishing he could possibly make time go faster. Already he fell the dull ache that usually accompanied Yubel advising him against an action.

"Fine, " He muttered low enough to escape the notice of the preoccupied teacher. As much as she loved her brother, she reminded herself with any luck this would be a once in a lifetime event. Grading

papers could wait; her brother only got married once. _Oh, he better only get married once_, she threatened mentally. She liked to think he jumped at the moment because of her.

"Yup, I'm thinking this is more for his benefit than hers." She sighed peering into the room where an overwhelmed Sarah tried her best to stay composed. Fubuki held her closely, posing for pictures as

he did so. She really was taking it in stride seeming to follow his lead and smile and wave to the myriad of admirers. Briefly, she pitied the poor girl who literally had a world of different customs she

abided by. Her brother had even gone to the trouble to set up a western wedding. Unfortunately, this led to a point of contention with a certain someone due to one of the major traditions involved.

Her eye trailed to the person she thought of. Judai crossed his arms staring into the room as if faced one of the many unsightly things he saw on a regular basis.

"White, why did it have to be white?" He groaned. An action he wouldn't have dared if her brother were in hearing distance. Asuka cast a quick glance inside and confirmed that accept for a few accents

of pink her brother had gone the traditional route not only with the dress but the entire ensemble. She wore a sly smile reveling in the idea that he still considered white to be a hateful impure color

after all these years.

"Well, Fubuki did try and appease you and added this ugly black bow to all the white bridesmaids' dresses. Of course, being the maid of honor I have the biggest, ugliest one." She turned revealing the

sparkly gigantic black bow that bobbed as she did so.

"Actually, it looks really fun to play with." Teasingly, he began to tug at it allotting it as his entertainment until the ceremony began. She rolled her eyes when his attention fixated on the bow, faintly

reminded of a cat pummeling some object on a string. At most, she expected him to unravel the bow which would result in a quick untidy fix before the event. With a grimace, the irritable bridesmaid did

not think he would begin to pull harder and become wrapped up in his new game. About to remind him the bow was attached to a person, she opened her mouth.

"Judai st-" Rip! Speechless now, she heard the hauntingly familiar tune begin to play indicating the ceremony was about to begin. She asserted the lower half of the dress tore clean off if the cold

breeze could be trusted. Hastily, his hands tied together the large torn piece to at least cover her. Practically snarling, in a deliberate manner, she turned casting a glare meant to spit metaphorical

venom at him.

At first, he looked down at his shoes feeling the heat, holding the remaining ribbon behind his back. Anger subsided into curiosity as she witnessed his thought process change. Originally defeated by

his petty actions slowly a wicked manic smile formed. Unsure of what to make of the shift in attitude, her expression softened, anticipating an explanation. Smugly, he looked over at the perfectly

pristine chapel which held all the other selected pallid girls.

"I could fix the dress," Tilting his head and puffing his cheeks, she gathered from his expression_ if you'd rather not take the fun route_.

"Or we could use this opportunity to irritate your brother," He waited for her response, daring her to go further with a hard narrow gaze. Some part of her knew to say no, sadly, the little girl who

always hated weddings of any form really couldn't help herself. Giving consent, she gripped his hand to finish the pact although she wondered if he had second thoughts when he momentarily winced

and clutched his head.

Pleased with himself, the young man surveyed that despite insistent and regular protest that guardian of his appeared to be more than enough to keep the normally red clad rogue in line. The

dark-skinned bride's nerves seemed to have eased somewhat as she twisted his hand in a less painful way and more for her amusement. All the bridesmaids lined up in a neat row, and only his sister

had yet to arrive and join the festivities.

"Judai's a dead man" he hissed as his sister entered, not with the ethereal garb that the entertainer had taken the utmost care to pick out, accompanied with a last minute addition, an adorable black

bow but in something that could only be the work of his wretched friend and his hate for all things white. Waltzing in a black flowing garb conjured by the despicable hero, she ignored the stares and

settled in her place with the rest of the girls. Blending into the back, the treacherous fiend clutched his side as he sank into his seat, at least Fubuki could be consoled by the fact that the guardian

berated him for his crime. Until, infuriatingly, he had the gall to grin at him.

Still, if the match maker thought past his little vendetta, it could be considered progress. Breaking eye contact, he stuck his tongue out at the willing accomplice who spitefully sashayed in the outfit that

seemed to swirl like the dark shadows Judai was so fond of conjuring himself in and out of. On cue the priest arrived, and Fubuki spared himself plotting for now. Today, he planned as a celebration of

his own love surfaced from the grave. The vindictive brat's own twisted vengeance could be addressed later and possibly killed with kindness. He did just practically wave a huge plan of action in his

face.

**This idea would not leave me alone. The thought of Judai destroying a dress accidentally because he was playing with the bow amused me greatly. The rest kind of formed from there. Fubuki's portrayal was angrier than I originally planned. Still, he seems like the type to get a little miffed about something like that. Originally, the bride was going to be nameless as its not really what I meant to focus on, but I changed it to Sarah simply because she seemed the only one he knew on a personal level, even if it was during his time as one of the seven stars. I guess it bugged me to leave it ambiguous. **


End file.
